Huir no soluciona nada, aún te amo
by AmAi KaZe
Summary: Kagome cansada de ver a Inu irse con Kikyo, se va definitivamente a su época, lo que no sabe esq Inu la a eligido ya, pero ahora ya no podrá decirselo...¿o si? pesimo summary, es mejor q entren si quieren saber lo q pasa...Oneshot


La lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo entumecido por el frío de la noche, su cabello se soltaba impasible por sus hombros y espalda. Bajo las hojas del árbol que había sido testigo de todo lo que había vivido en esa época, se dejaba llevar por la batalla que hace tiempo tenía ya perdida, y ahora solo quería desahogar lo amargo y el final de su respuesta.

No se molestaba en ponerse a cubierto, porque aquel frío no era comparable al que ahora ella sentía por dejar a sus amigos, a esa parte de su vida…y a él…él que le había enseñado lo hermoso que es amar a alguien, pero lo horriblemente triste que es no ser correspondido.

Suponía que sus amigos estarían preocupados por ella, y él de seguro estaba a punto de llegar de su encuentro. Las lágrimas ya no salían, aunque ese sentimiento seguía tan presente como su mismo corazón, frágil pero vivo. Se levantó despacio, y cogiendo con cuidado su falda, la sujeto para que no se rompiera más. Camino despacio y en cada paso sentía, cada vez como de nuevo iba entrando hacia un túnel donde no podría salir bien parada, donde solo ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir. Su Shippo, pensaba en su pequeño Shippo que lloraría mucho al comunicarle su ida, pero él era…con diferencia el más fuerte de todos, el mas sincero y el que no temía a decir las verdades…cuantas veces se había sorprendido por ese hecho. Con su supuesta ignorancia, por ser un niño, a veces les dejaba claro quienes eran los ignorantes, mentirosos, y mas de una vez tontos.

La cabaña se divisó a lo largo, ahora ya sólo faltaba entrar poner una sonrisa en su rostro, y comunicar que se iba por un tiempo a su época…aunque ese tiempo ahora ya no tendría vuelta.

…No sé pensar si no te veo,   
no puedo oír si no es tu voz,   
en mi soledad   
yo te escribo y te entrego   
en cada beso el corazón…  


-¡Kagome!-exclamo Sango al verla entrar- creíamos que ya no vendrías…

-Señorita Kagome, ¿Qué le ha pasado?- se adelantó Miroku, quien admiraba perplejo la falda rota.

-H-He vuelto…-anunció un Inuyasha taciturno, que al mirarla reparo en un instante en la diferencia- ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? ¿t-te han atacado?

-Sí, pero todo esta bien- dijo la muchacha, convenciéndose a si misma también- no ha sido nada.

-Pero…estas magullada Kagome…-observo su amiga, Sango estaba igual de preocupada que Miroku, y en su mismo estado la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Por favor, señorita Kagome…-pidió Miroku.

-Pues si tampoco es para tanto…-intento disuadirlos, aunque en realidad había sido para tanto- estaba caminando, y de pronto apareció un demonio, que me cogió de sorpresa…me asuste, y me deje dominar por los nervios…como siempre- dijo esto ultimo en un suspiro- corrí, pero me atacó, lo esquive con las justas, caí por un pequeño precipicio al agua, luego nadé como pude hasta la orilla…pero allí otra vez estaba él, al final no se cómo…pero me arme de fuerzas para enfrentarme a él…no tenía ni el arco, pero repare en ello cuando el demonio ya estaba encima de mí, y entonces salio de mis manos una cosa blanca, y el demonio se esfumo, absorbido por la luz esa… y ya esta.

-Lo siento…debí estar- le dijo Inuyasha que había escuchado el relato con preocupación.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha, no pasa nada…no es tu deber protegerme- respondió ella cortándolo.

-¡Yo prometí protegerte, y no lo he hecho!- Protesto el hanyou, quien parecía un tanto desconcertado.

-Pero yo no te pido que cumplas esa promesa, no quiero que la cumplas…y no me la he tomado en serio…bueno en fin, quisiera cambiarme de ropa si no les importa. Pero esperare hasta mañana para ir al pozo…

Los dos muchachos salieron de la cabaña, Miroku veía preocupado a su amigo. Y su amigo no caía en la cuenta, solo un pensamiento rondaba su cabeza, y era que Kagome había rechazado su protección, cuando antes le gustaba que la protegiera.

La mañana llegó impecable, no podía ser más bonita. Estaban aún en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, y Kagome aun no se iba a su época. Kaede le había ofrecido ropa, pero ella no la acepto…se conformo con un atuendo que le dejó Sango, quien la veía extraña con esa ropa.

El día se tornó raro para Inuyasha, quien se sentía cada vez as alejado de esa extraña Kagome que ahora se le presentaba. La veía reír, jugar con Shippo y otros niños, hablar con Sango, bromear con Miroku (bueno hasta que este puso una mano donde no debía ¬¬, y recibió un golpe de Sango .U) Y cada vez que el se acercaba ella, parecía no notarlo, no importarle, no darse cuenta, no caer en su presencia…intento hablar con ella, aunque sea discutiendo, pero al parecer a ella no le apetecía compartir su tiempo con él. Y este nuevo sentimiento no le gustaba, lo invadía una especie de frustración mezclado con amarga furia al verla tan indiferente a él.

Kagome decidió que la hora de partir ya era presente, y despidiéndose de Sango, Miroku y Kaede de una manera común, pero en el fondo con mucho afán, toco el turno de Inuyasha, quien decidió acompañarla al pozo, pero a lo cual ella se negó rotundamente. El se quedo de una pieza, y ella solo sonrió de la manera más tierna y más triste que la había visto sonreír.

En el pozo ya Kagome tuvo que reunir fuerzas para explicarle al pequeño todo lo que iba a hacer, sin llorar. El escucho con sumo cuidado, con mucha atención, y con muchas lágrimas en sus pequeños ojitos. Fue una despedida triste, casi mortal…Su "mamá" se iba, y ya no podría verla más…ahora solo le quedaban Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, quien los había acompañado y veía la escena también triste, y Kaede.

La gatita saltó al hombro de la chica, y se acurruco en él. Kagome se quedo más triste aún, le explico que no podía quedarse y dándole un beso la bajo de allí.

A la llegada de Shippo todos se sorprendieron de verlo tan llorón, y con los ojos tan sonrojados e hinchados, Kirara no se separaba de él. Y hasta después de unos días el kitsune no les dijo lo que le había pedido la muchacha.

Sango arranco a llorar en los hombros de Miroku, quien no lloró pero tampoco dijo nada, solo se quedo mudo. Kaede se sentó y se quedo allí tan quieta como Miroku…e Inuyasha se fue.

…Se apaga el sol en mi ventana   
y hace tiempo que ya no sé de ti,   
dime cómo te ha ido,   
si también estás sola   
y si piensas en mí,   
sigo aquí…   


Los primeros días un Inuyasha se mantenía alerta por si ella se arrepintiera, y una Kagome luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no regresar.

Y sus pensamientos se mezclaban, sin que ellos siquiera lograran saberlo.

La época Sengoku era cada vez más vacía, cada vez más gris, cada vez más opaca…ya los pájaros no cantaban igual, ya las flores no tenían los mismo colores brillantes de antes, ya los niños no jugaban con la misma alegría, ya los aldeanos no trabajaban con el mismo empeño y esfuerzo… ¿o sólo era que él lo veía de esa manera? ¿O solo era que para él esa era la visión de entonces?

Se mantenía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, se mantenía horas y horas en las ramas del árbol sagrado. Ese árbol que los había unido, y que aun los unía así solo fuera el estar aquí y el estar allá.

Recordaba cada momento, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada minuto, cada segundo, cada hora, cada día…y ahora ya no era lo que fue. Su vida tomo un rumbo extraño, monótono, casi siempre moribundo. Comía, bebía, dormía…pero lo que mas hacía era recordar y pensar. Pensar en lo que pudo y no fue, en lo que le hubiera gustado que todo fuese distinto.

Quería buscarla y traerla de vuelta, aunque sea a la fuerza, no podía quedarse allá…no podía dejarlo solo. Pero esa búsqueda tan anhelada no podía cumplirse…Kikyo…estaba ella…Kagome….la necesitaba…pero ¿y Kikyo? Ella lo amaba…y Kagome también…pero ¿y la promesa de Kikyo?...estar junto a ella, irse al infierno con ella.

No quería dejar ese mundo, pero ella había muerto por él, y quería que el cumpla su promesa de morir por ella…Kagome nunca hubiese querido que muriera, se había mantenido junto a él, para intentar evitar esa muerte…pero su amor, era tan profundo que sufría, pero dejaba que él fuera tras Kikyo…era confuso eso…por una parte la promesa de Kikyo, y por otra parte el recuerdo de la niña del futuro que lo había hecho tan dependiente de ella, que le dolía el solo recordar su perfume…ese olor tan embriagador, tan persistente, tan dulce, tan único, y tan…

…En todas las palabras, mil caricias y miradas,   
tú me dabas lo que nadie me dio en mi vida

Tu recuerdo me consuela, me desvela,   
me envenena tanto cada día.   
¿Qué harías si te pierde este pobre corazón?...

En la época actual, Kagome seguía su vida. Sus notas de colegio subieron notablemente. Tenía tiempo de estudiar, pero ese tiempo…En su alma había una pelea diaria, silenciosa, y más que fuerte…una lucha a la cual se enfrentaba varias veces al día, donde su corazón se desangraba y su mente intentaba ayudarlo para olvidar.

Nunca pensó estar lejos de ese mundo tanto tiempo, pero lo había logrado…tres meses…pero en realidad tres siglos, duros y fríos.

…Y no me crees cuando te digo que la distancia es el olvido,   
no me crees cuando te digo que en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés,   
y cada día, cada hora, cada instante pienso en ti y no lo ves,   
no me crees…  


…No sé soñar si no es contigo,   
yo sólo quiero volverte a ver   
y decirte al oído todo lo que te he escrito en este papel,   
entiéndeme…

La mañana se había asomado a hurtadillas, y mientras su hermano le metía prisa, la muchacha intentaba no caer otra vez en la cama. No tenía ni ánimos de levantar la vista… Pero saco fuerzas, y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaban su madre, su abuelo y su hermano, los tres listos para partir.

-¿seguro que estarás bien?- pregunto la señora Higurashi, que le preocupaba mucho su hija, sabía que aún estaba muy dolida.

-Si, en serio mamá, si solo van a estar fuera una semana, si fuera un mes bueno…

-Pero recuerda Kagome, que no….-y el abuelo iba a empezar con una de sus "estupendas" historias, pero Souta no lo dejó.

-Hermana…-empezó, pero también fue interrumpido.

-Tranquilos…ahora me voy que tengo un examen.

-¿no vas a comer?- insistió su madre.

-No, cuando vuelva.

La despidida no fue tan larga como había creído, todos estaban preocupados por ella, pero se le pasaría lo sabía, aunque después de mucho tiempo.

Las clases ese día fueron más pesadas de lo normal, y al camino de regreso por su casa se quedó contemplando por unos minutos el río de asalto que normalmente estaba lleno de coches, y que ese día estaba más vacío que un colegio en verano. Sus pies siguieron una travesía, y se plantaron duro en el suelo al ver una escena bastante desagradable.

En el suelo de la acera estaba tumbada boca abajo la cartera de un niño no mas de 13 años, mientras dos jóvenes mayores que él, cada cual con sus 18 años encima, lo insultaban y amenazaban. Se dirigió firme hacia ellos, y parándose frente saco todo el asco que sentía en ese momento.

-Perdona…-empezó Kagome, con fingida amabilidad.

-¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados niñata?-respondió uno sin regresarla a ver. Mientras el otro seguía entretenido con la corbata de uniforme de su victima, ajustándola un poco más.

-Mira pedazo de bestia…-soltó Kagome de golpe, pero antes de poder seguir se vio intimidada por cuatro pares de ojos viéndola de arriba para abajo.

-Mira Yoshi, parece que esta chiquita le gusta meterse donde no la llaman.

-Ya veo, ya…

-No soy ninguna chiquita…y…-ganando tiempo la muchacha le hacía gestos al niño de que se largara lo más rápido posible. Pero este parecía no querer darle tremendo desprecio, a su ayuda. Hasta que al final ella venció y el niño se alejó corriendo.

-Bueno, chiquita, chiquita no eres es cierto…se nota- y la admiró con cierta morbosidad en su mirada…pero habrá que ver si aun eres una "niña", ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto-respondió el otro.

-Esto te pasa por querer ayudar, Kagome-renegó-pero tampoco podías dejar a ese pobre niño así…al menos a él no le darán la paliza que se llevo el pobre Souta…¿serían estos mismos idiotas?

-Mira, no dice nada…creo que tampoco le desagrada la idea-apunto el tal Yoshi.

-¡No me toques!-espetó la chica, nerviosa, pero aun con carácter.

-Tocar no es un pecado…-respondió el amigo del marrano de Yoshi.

En un momento de fuerzas, Kagome levantó la pierna hundiéndola con todas sus fuerzas entre la parte baja y más sensible de un hombre, bueno de ese ser, que no se podía llamar hombre siquiera. Su amigo se quedo parado como gran tonto que era, viendo como Yoshi se retorcía en el suelo…y Kagome salió corriendo pensando en que eso nunca fallaba.

Pero al no poder darle al otro también, trajo contratiempos…y mientras ella corría lo más que podía el aceleraba también el paso.

Subió por las escaleras del templo a todo correr, y el chico la siguió. Al llegar al árbol sagrado se detuvo en seco, como creyendo ver a Inuyasha venir en su ayuda. Y de pronto salió de su tonto sueño…

…En todas las palabras, mil caricias y miradas   
tú me dabas lo que nadie me dio en mi vida. 

Tu recuerdo me consuela, me desvela,   
me envenena tanto cada día.   
¿Qué harías si te pierde este pobre corazón? …

El la agarró por detrás con toda la brutalidad del mundo, y la estrelló contra el árbol que estaba por ahí. Le abofeteó la cara, y ella casi cae al suelo. Kagome agachó la cara y pronuncio el nombre, ese nombre que la hacía fuerte pero que a la vez la ponía triste, y sus manos se tensaron, sus uñas parecieron proferir gritos de angustia…y todo ocurrió de la manera mas confusa.

Al otro lado, un árbol hacía unión. Inuyasha estaba de pie, mirando fijamente el árbol. Le recordaba tanto a ella….y en ese momento escucho su nombre, con la misma voz con la que mejor sonaba, con la voz que mas dulce lo pronunciaba, con la voz que hacía que ese simple "Inuyasha" sonara tan inmensamente único. Pero esa vez era distinto, con voz quebrada, desgarrada. Se quedo quieto, e imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos. Un espejismo, pero horrible, una película de terror, un corto que le rompió el alma haciéndola trizas.

Kagome apoyada salvajemente contra ese gran árbol, mientras un asqueroso renacuajo le besaba como podía el cuello, los hombros, la cara, sin llegar a tocar sus labios, porque ella luchaba. Mientras manoseaba partes de su cuerpo, que no eran permitidas. Ella forcejeaba, intentaba safarse…y lloraba. De pronto otra vez su nombre "¡In…Inuyasha!" y no supo como pero se abalanzo contra aquel bicharrajo, y desgasto sus puños en él. Aunque sus pequeños puños no tuvieran tanta fuerza, en ese momento sirvieron para al menos detenerlos por unos momentos mientras ella salía corriendo.

Saltó el pozo, nada…otra vez…nada. ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué demonios…???!!! Se quedó volando en el aire. Y ni a la tercera, ni a la cuarta, ni a la quinta, ni a la sexta….pero si a la décima.

Corrió, el tiempo era acorde a la ocasión. Llovía a cantaron, y relámpagos adornaban las nubes, mientras truenos reclamaban atención. Subió por la ventana, como siempre. No la encontró en ninguna parte común de la casa. Y sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, se adentró en el baño.

Un relámpago adornó la oscuridad, y un portazo fue apagado por un trueno no muy fuerte. La vio de pie, desnuda bajo el agua, mientras sus ojos cerrados desprendían dolor y repugnancia. Con una mano se apoyaba contra la pared, mientras que con la otra frotaba fuertemente su cuello y sus hombros. Ciertos hilillos de sangre recorrían desde su hombro, rodando por su brazo y terminando en sus dedos, cayendo en el agua del fondo de la bañera. Un gemido salió de su boca, y su mano actuó mas fuertemente contra s cuello. Inuyasha sea adelantó y con una mano miedosa, pero decidida detuvo su autocastigo. Ella no abrió los ojos, solo se encogió e intento empequeñecer.

…Y no me crees cuando te digo que la distancia es el olvido,   
no me crees cuando te digo que en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés,   
y cada día, cada hora, cada instante pienso en ti y no lo ves. 

Y no me crees cuando te digo que no habrá nadie que te quiera como yo,   
cuando te pido que en el olvido no me dejes sin razón,   
entretenerme en el recuerdo es el remedio que me queda de tu amor…****

Era una cruel escena todo aquello. La envolvió en una toalla, la cargó en brazos, y la recostó en la cama. Le colocó una manta encima, y ella aun con los ojos cerrados se acurrucó entre la calidez de esa preocupación. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, y acarició por largo tiempo su cabello hasta que ella se quedó dormida.

La mañana lo despertó, y al ver aún a Kagome dormida decidió prepararle algo, aunque él jamás le había hecho la comida, sino al contrario. Bajo he después de mucha lucha con ese mundo demasiado raro para él, descubrió un cuenco donde había algo que a el le resultaba muy familiar. Lo llevo a la habitación de la muchacha, pero el cuenco quedo olvidado encima del escritorio…Inuyasha se dirigió con cautela, despacio sin ninguna clase de tropiezo. La chica que se encontraba encogida en un rincón de la habitación pronunciaba una clase de palabras cortadas… "no-no…no me toq-ques" "¿por que? Y-yo solo lo quería ayudar" "Inuyasha…ayúdame…"

En su estado de inconciencia, sintió unos brazos fuertes, la rodearon delicadamente. Pero le dio miedo, y se encogió. Y al hacerlo escucho una voz familiar que la calmaba un poco.

-Kagome…-dijo Inuyasha suavemente- estoy aquí…

-¿Inuyasha?- preguntó ella sin levantar la cara.

-Soy yo, Kagome…levántate.

-No, no, no quiero…vete…no quiero que me veas así…-y empezó a llorar otra vez- e-estoy sucia…sucia…sucia

-¡No!- no se iría, esta vez no la dejaría- No me voy…una vez te deje sola, y por ello te perdí…esta vez no…aunque me odies no me iré para que te hundas en tus miedos.

-Tú n-no lo entiendes…e-ellos…sucia, estoy sucia…no me veas, me da vergüenza.

-¡Yo te amo!

-¿Qué?- pudo decir antes de levantar su cara. Ya no era la misma Kagome de antes, su hermosura y la ternura de sus ojos seguían presentes, pero lo que era su sonrisa había desaparecido con la crueldad de aquel ayer.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo…Kagome, se que me di cuenta muy tarde, pero no me alejes otra vez de ti…no me hagas eso…te necesito, no quiero seguir sin ti…por favor perdóname…

-Inuyasha…n-no puedo aún cerrar la herida que dejaste en mí-admitió ella en un suspiro resignado.

-…-no la dejaría lucharía por ella, aun agotando todo el aliento que le quedara en el cuerpo- p-pues entonces al menos déjame cuidarte.

…Y si me entrego a ti sincero   
y te hablo al corazón   
espero que no me devuelvas un adiós…

En los tres días venideros el hanyou la trato de la forma mas tierna, cariñosa y con tanto amor que Kagome creyó olvidar lo sucedido, pero aún en sueños la atormentaba esa escena, y no quería dormir. Inuyasha cansado de querer disuadirla la obligo a acostarse, y no la dejo levantar. Apago la luz, un silencio total inundo como diluvio aquella habitación, y en la media noche por milésima vez hubo un grito. El muchacho se acerco a oscuras, se sentó en la cama, con una mano tanteo el lugar hasta sentir el pelo de la asustada Kagome, y acercándose la abrazo fuerte, ella se recostó en su hombro y así permanecieron por un tiempo. Luego él instintivamente, y casi sin pensarlo, inhalo profundo ese perfume que lo embriagaba de tal manera que no imaginaba un olor tan dulce como ese. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en las firmes hebras de pelo de la chica, y su cara se hundió en el frescor de ese delicioso placer. Ella se estremeció dormida, y él sonrió al notarlo.

-Ya faltan solo dos días para que vuelva mi familia-anunció una tarde Kagome, parecía muy feliz.

-Sí, ya me lo habías comentado- puntualizó el joven que parecía un poco triste- tu madre sabrá como levantarte el animo, cosa que yo no he podido…

-Claro que sí, y te lo agradezco mucho Inuyasha, has sido muy amable. Los sueños se han ido, aunque todavía es temprano para cantar victoria.

Inuyasha sabía cual era la razón, ella aun se encogía al sentirlo acercarse, todavía ese miedo lo llevaba en el cuerpo. Pero no por mucho tiempo, si no le importara más la chica, buscaría al perro ese y lo haría una m…

-¿quieres comer algo?- preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Me gustaría comer esa cosa que te sale tan bien…-dijo él, y se alegro al ver la sonrisa de la muchacha. La verdad era que le gustaba mucho la comida de Kagome, pero su orgullo nunca le había permitido aceptarlo en frente de ella. Por eso siempre le decía que quería comer otra cosa, que no hiciera ella.

-¿la tortilla?- pregunto ella con un brillo en sus ojos, y una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

-Sí, eso.

La comida estuvo muy bien, hablaron como no lo habían hecho casi nunca. Inuyasha se portaba muy amable, y a veces decía cosas que en un tiempo a Kagome le hubiesen molestado, pero ella solo respiraba hondo y sonreía, porque solo el tenerlo cerca la hacía feliz, no quería que unas palabras arruinaran todo.

La noche llegó cálida e Inuyasha se dispuso a ir a dormir. Desde que había llegado, esperaba un buen tiempo para que la chica se cambiara de ropa, se acostara y luego el entraba en la habitación. Dormía sentado, aunque Kagome le había dicho que si quería durmiera en la habitación de su hermano en una cama, pero el se había negado. Todavía tienes sueños feos, le había dicho, pero solo era una excusa para poder verla dormida y mantenerse cerca de ella. Cuando llegase su familia el tendría que irse, y no sabía cuando la volvería a ver. Kagome había afirmado regresar a la época, pero el sabía que podía o no pasar, ya que la muchacha tenía su vida en la época actual y él en el Sengoku…eran tiempos distintos. Además, aunque no quisiera, se marcharía… muchos días allí, y se sentía con menos fuerzas.

-Bueno, pues a ver si…- los ojos del hanyou se abrieron de sorpresa, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín igual al de los labios de Kagome. Se quedo paralizado en medio de la caminata hacia la cama. Ante sus ojos se alzaba una ninfa, con su pelo negro cubriendo su espalda y sus hombros, sus piernas desnudas ahora, su pecho cubierto por una especie de vestimenta blanca, que dejaba al descubierto todo su vientre plano. Su vista después de subir delicadamente desde de sus piernas hasta su pecho, siguió y se poso en sus ojos. Esos ojos de color chocolate lo miraban entre sorprendidos y avergonzados. Y su boca, que ahora le parecía más resaltada que hace unas horas, formaba una pequeña comisura sensual a los ojos del chico.

-¿N-no deberías tocar antes?

-Lo siento…-dijo él en un susurro doloroso.

La chica enseguida cogió una manta con la cual se cubrió. Poco a poco, y en un segundo, se vieron tan juntos que los dos podían describir con todo detalle las facciones perfectas de la persona en frente. Inuyasha alargó una mano tímida y con tacto suave acarició su brazo subiendo hasta su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos al roce, y todo se volvió negro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir los labios del chico sobre su cuello…y otra vez esa escena se coló en su mente.

-¡No!- jadeó- no me toques…por favor….no puedo, Inuyasha. Lo siento.

-Yo no quiero hacerte daño, Kagome…eso es lo último que quiero…-dijo él comprendiendo porque ella reaccionaba así.

Las horas pasaron, las dos y media de la madrugada. Y dos ojos de un color dulce, chocolate, brillaban en la noche. Se levantó despacio de su cama y sabiendo lo que hacía y queriendo, busco con su mano la boca del muchacho.

-Perdóname...-dijo ella pesadamente.

-Yo te esperare, Kagome…siempre…esperare a que confíes de nuevo en mí, y me ames como antes.

Sabía que siempre ese recuerdo estaría en su mente, y aun intentándolo no lo podía olvidar, pero con él a su lado no temía ya. Sabía perfectamente que en cualquier caso la ayudaría y estaría con ella. Y era por eso que ella tenía que agradecer ese gesto, si el estaba dispuesto a esperarla el tiempo necesario, entonces…

-Te quiero Inuyasha…desde siempre, y como siempre…-susurró la chica.

Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla, y oyó un pequeño sollozo…y luego los labios de él rozar los suyos.

-Tuve miedo a perderte- dijo, y en la oscuridad de la noche, casi sin luz, ella sintió como una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Inuyasha.

…Y no me crees cuando te digo que la distancia es el olvido,   
no me crees cuando te digo que en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés,   
y cada día, cada hora, cada instante pienso en ti y no lo ves…   


-Mamá… ¿mamá, me escuchas?...mamá… ¿me oyes?... ¿Sí?- por fin había logrado comunicarse con su madre- ¿están bien todos?... ¿estas segura?... ¡Ah! …¿Cuánto?...pero seguro están bien los tres ¿no?... ¿y la demás gente?... ¡Gracias al cielo!...Cuidesen, un besito chao.

-¿Qué dijeron?- pregunto Inuyasha, al ver terminar de hablar como loca a Kagome, con ese palo tan raro.

-Regresan dentro de unos días- resolvió ella, con un suspiro de alivio- mamá dice, que no hubo heridos, solo se asustaron mucho…todavía no se explican como pudo entrar ese hombre allí…esta loco, pobre me da pena.

-¿pero como podía matar a tanta gente con solo unos trozos de palo?-dijo Inuyasha incrédulo.

-No son palos, Inu, son bombas…y eso es muy fuerte, se parece a tu Kaze no Kizu…pero, al menos lo cogieron a tiempo…me asuste mucho ¿sabes?...bueno ¿quieres comer?

-Mañana la llamas de nuevo ¿no?

-Sí, aun no saben el día exacto que podrán regresar…la policía los informo que el individuo asegura que hay mas bombas en la estación.

-¿Y no pueden venir de otra manera?

-No, ese pueblo solo tiene una estación, esta muy alejado…pero lo raro es que haya escogido ese pueblo tan pequeño para actuar…

-¿no dicen que esta loco? Pues ya esta…

-Bueno ¿vienes?- preguntó Kagome que servía ya la mesa.

Su madre, su hermano y su abuelo, regresarían dentro de tres días, o cuatro…estaban en eso, el amigo del abuelo no los quería dejar ir. Kagome cada día estaba mas linda, ya se había recuperado casi del todo, del susto que se había llevado. Inuyasha en cambio, cada vez estaba más débil. Y eso no le gustaba, su orgullo aun tenía mucha amplitud, pero sus sentimientos por Kagome no lo dejaban alejarse. Ella siempre se ponía alegre al ver como devoraba la comida, pero el alejamiento de su tiempo lo estaba debilitando.

-Ten cuidado te vas a caer…-advirtió el hanyou- Kagome, déjalo…eso lo podría hacer yo.

-Tú no entiendes en que sitio quiero que valla.

-Ya es tarde, llevamos arreglando tu habitación mucho tiempo, tengo hambre…

-Espérate un rato, no va a pasar nada…y te voy a dar de comer una buena porción. Quiero que todo este lindo para cuando lleguen.

-Llegan dentro de dos días….tengo hambre.

-Espera un ratito…

-Tengo hambre.

-Inuyasha solo un momento…

Y cuando ya tenía el cuadro en su sitio, su tobillo se dobló y resbaló. El hanyou que estaba distraído rechinando los dientes y mirando la cocina, casi no la atrapa. Cayó pesadamente sobre él. Sintió como su piel se estremecía, como sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa, y luego se cerraban en una especie de movimiento avergonzado, pero sensual. Su cara estaba muy roja, y sus pequeñas manos buscaban la forma de apoyarse en algún sitio para ponerse de pie.

-Ya…n-no ten…go hambre.

Vio como Kagome reía nerviosa. Pero no se movió, no podía moverse…le gustaba tenerla tan cerca, a su lado, con él, solo con él. La miro a los ojos y se hundió en sus pupilas de océanos de chocolate, y sus ojos bajaron lentamente hacia sus labios, los cuales lo llamaban con desesperación. La respiración de la chica era agitada, como le gustaba verla así de sonrojada y agitada. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que era ella quien acercaba su rostro, y sus manos dejaron a parte el trabajo de buscar un sitio donde apoyarse. Y poco a poco sintió mas cerca el dulce sabor que hacía tiempo deseaba probar de nuevo. Al principio fue un roce, un toque, sus labios aprisionados con los de él, sus ojos se cerraron y se dejaron arrastrar por el placer de ese exquisito manjar. Luego su lengua rozo suavemente la comisura de los labios carmín que tocaba, y estos le dieron permiso para explorar el oasis que se encontraba mas allá. Sus lenguas jugaron delicadamente, guardando cada rincón de la boca del otro. Las manos de la chica cayeron totalmente y se posaron el pecho de Inuyasha.

Kagome pudo sentir, lo bien que se cuidaba el hanyou…y no tuvo miedo de poder saber como era sentirse totalmente amada por él, al fin y al cabo él era su vida. Acarició suave sus brazos, no habían cambiado mucho, igual de rígidos, con sus mismos músculos ejercitados. Y de pronto sintió como esos mismos brazos se levantaban, y las manos a su final rodeaban su cintura, atrayéndola más.

-Kagome…-susurró Inuyasha.

Y no me crees cuando te digo que no habrá nadie que te quiera como yo,   
cuando te pido que en el olvido no me dejes sin razón,   
entretenerme en el recuerdo es el remedio que me queda de tu amor.   
No me crees.

-Estoy lista, Inuyasha…

-No, yo…tú…- no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones.

-Te quiero, te amo…confío en ti.

Su blusa fue sacada con cuidado, y ella guardó el recuerdo de cómo era cuando Inuyasha besaba su cuello, sus hombros. No se parecía nada con ese recuerdo tan asqueroso, tan feo…su hanyou era dulce y cariñoso.

Inuyasha entonces descubrió de nuevo aquella prenda de ropa que solo cubría su pecho, llamada sujetador como le había indicado Kagome, su Kagome. La vio curioso, ahora ella estaba tal y como la había visto aquella noche, en ropa interior. Ya sabía como vestían en esa época, pero lo que él quería saber era otra cosa…Kagome se sonrojo al darse cuenta que la observaba atentamente, se acercó y lo beso para apagar esa mirada tan deborante, él la recibió gustoso y acarició su espalda con ternura y sensualidad.

Al momento, el hanyou estaba en traje de Adán y ella en traje de Eva. Los dos pudieron contemplar como era el cuerpo del otro sin ningún atuendo encima.

Inuyasha se acercó y la atrapo en sus brazos y beso su hombro, y acarició su cintura. Ella cerró los ojos y junto más sus cuerpos, inhalo el olor de él y quedo hambrienta.

Los besos, las caricias devoraron mutuamente sus pieles.

-Te quiero, te amo y te necesito…-suspiro Inuyasha.

-Ya no se vivir sin ti, Inuyasha- susurro Kagome en su oído.

-¿No te iras de nuevo…no me dejaras nunca verdad?

-No…nunca…siempre estaré contigo porque te quiero.

-Kagome…

Y sus cuerpos y sus corazones y sus almas se fusionaron en esa cama.

Su madre la abrazó fuerte, y la tranquilizo. Su abuelo la observo de arriba abajo y resolvió que estaba más guapa que de costumbre. Y su hermano se abalanzo contra ella, llenadola de besos, y contándole como él había estado en primera fila, observando a ese hombre con las bombas.

Sango la abrazó con ternura, y la chica pudo notar lo abombado de su vientre. Miroku sonrió gustoso y le beso la mano, y le dio la noticia que iba a ser padre. Shippo seguía llorando en sus brazos, y la besaba y la abrazaba y le decía cuanto la había extrañado.

La anciana Kaede la invitó a comer algo, y fue allí cuando supo que aun la perla seguía en el Sengoku, y que debía destruirla.

-Shippo, ya deja de besarla…la vas a asfixiar- regaño Inuyasha, divertido.

-¿Pero que puedo hacer entonces? No se como destruir la perla…

Se unieron en un círculo, y cada uno pidió un deseo. Ese deseo fue el más puro y limpio que jamás se pudo pedir…la felicidad del ser amado.

Y Kagome se encontró en su cama. Se puso de pie, y corrió hacia la ventana, estaba de nuevo en su época. ¿Qué había pasado? … El pozo…Nada, no podía pasar. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué la habían alejado de ellos, y de Inuyasha?!

-¿Kagome?... ¡Pero que haces así vestida! Cualquier pervertido podría…

Ella se giró y encontró a Inuyasha de pie, con el pelo negro y mirándola fijamente. Le sonrió y susurro que el también estaba un poco consternado por aquel cambio, pero que por lo menos estarían juntos.

-Bueno días señora Higurashi… ¿esta Kagome?

-Sí, pasa Sango pasa…Miroku, buenos días.

-Mucho gusto en volverla a ver Señora.

-¿Cómo esta el pequeño?

-Muy bien, gracias…

-Tienen un hijo muy lindo.

-¿Sango?... ¿Miroku?

-Hola, Kagome… ¿Qué tal Inuyasha? Mira, que grande esta…se parece mucho a Miroku ¿no crees?

Así que la esfera había construido una vida en la época actual para ellos, para que pudieran estar juntos. Para su felicidad.

-Mamá…. ¡ya he vuelto!-exclamo una voz familiar, y vieron a Shippo de pie con Souta a su lado.

-Sí, a ver Shippo lávate las manos. Y Souta tú ayúdale y pon la mesa, hoy tenemos visita.

-A ver hermanito, ven sígueme- dijo Souta a Shippo.

-Sí. Pero me levantas porque yo no llego aún.

Este es mi primer one-shot…y también la primera escena que hago que va de relaciones y no se como me quedo…jejeje espero que bien, o al menos un poco. Ojala y me envíen reviews para saber al menos domo quedo, o en que debo mejorar. Thanks very much….

Att.:mbë


End file.
